The Odds of This
by The Vampire Avatar
Summary: This is Mr. Crepsley's POV in the Stakes Raised High/Asphyxiate. Hope that you guys mostly fan-girls like myself enjoy this as much as I hope :D Put on MAJOR hold if I ever get back to it...If not that, then it's discontinued
1. The Red Change Day

_Mr. Crepsley's point of view. I wanted to do this for a while :) okay, so pretty much, this is the same story line as TSRH except instead of it being in Darren's POV, its Mr. Crepsley. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything CDF._

* * *

Darren may believe a lot of things, let me tell you now. But one of the things he used to believe in, I do not know if he still believes in this or not, is that he can turn human again if he does not do anything like a vampire.

That is why I chose to not tell him about The Red Change. It is where all the vampires in the mountain have to choke down a horrible tasting drink, which changes us from vampires to humans again. Everybody hates it because it makes us feel so weak. So we fear it. I do not agree with a lot of the rules applied, but I do on some. For example: half vampires ARE NOT allowed to drink it. They should be sent to their chambers for the night and rest. Nobody knows what will happen if a half vampire drinks it, but I would not let Darren be the first to find out.

I talked to Seba about what we should do during the Red Change time, when Darren interrupted us to ask yet ANOTHER question. He asks so many, I tell you.

"Wait. Mr. Crepsley, what is the Red Change? I don't think you ever told me about that." I looked at him, wondering whether or not to tell him.

_No, I should not tell him. He will probably get the wrong idea, and run off to join his family again. I must not let him do that._

So I quickly shifted my attention back to Seba once more.

Later that day, I think Darren had went to go see if somebody wanted to tell him what the Red Change is, but they should know better. It is the mentor's job to tell the student. If they chose not to, it is their choice. But should they tell him, I would personally put them in their place later.

But for me, I went to go prepare for the Red Change. When I finished, I waited in my chamber for about an hour before we were called.

You had to run to get a good spot. If not, you had to stand. And sometimes, you would not even get a chance to get inside to hear what is being said. It is not really fun. Trust me.

I got to sit up front that time. I wanted it to be over as soon as possible. The trick is if you focus on one spot, time will go by faster than by looking around with your human eyes.

Eventually, Paris came down the steps and, once everybody had received their cup of Red Change, he began his speech.

"Many years ago, the foolish vampire had upset the witches. The witches then decided to curse us with this foul drink. Tonight, we shall drink it once more. So I wish you luck my friends."

Then every vampire there drank the damned drink. I felt the blood boil once more, and then I was human. I looked around for a good place to stare off, when I saw something that made my blood turn to ice.

Darren was there. He had a mug. It was empty.

I ran over to him trying to dodge the crowd that was running to get away from each other, so when they start to turn back, they won't be embarrassed about how badly they scream. But most of them just end up drunk or passed out in the halls.

"Darren! What do you think you are doing here!" I scolded him once I finally got there.

"Me? I just followed the crowd. Why is there a prob-" he started, but he asks this so much I beat him to it.

"Yes. There is a problem! You are not supposed to be here." I started to get fearful, what did Darren do? Had he drunk the Red Change drink? I seriously hoped not. If he had...

"Mr. Crepsley, what is the Red Change?" he asked over the screams already coming from the pain.

"Darren, listen to me. OK? You were not included in this because it is when we ch-ARRRGGGG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain had finally gotten to me. Like most of the vampires...er, humans, I fell to the floor. I felt like the world had been suffocated, and my body was the victim.

Darren just stood there, turning and looking around, seeing the vampires-now humans-cry in pain. He locked his eyes with mine, and I saw fear, wonder, but mostly anger in them.

_Well, Damn._


	2. He Finds Out

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while :/ there's no excuse to why, just that I haven't updated. Sorry if you were waiting day and night for an update. But here's an update! Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak. **

I stared at Darren. He was confused and probably really mad at me for not telling him about this. He was shaking and stuttering things under his breath. I took a step forward with my hand out. "Darren. Please listen to me. You do not know what has happened." I tried to put my hand on his shoulder for comfort, but he shrugged it off.

He looked more mad now than confused and yelled out at me. "Okay. So. Inform me. Inform me why all of the VAMPIRES ARE NOW HUMAN!" I would have flinched, but now my hearing is more dull that Darren's. The sound didn't affect me at all. I hated being human.

I sighed and started to tell the tale of how we must become human for one night every 100 years. Some take it more than others-I left that part out, though. "A long time ago a group of vampires came across some very powerful witches. They told us that if we betray them that we would regret it deeply. The vampires did not listen. They killed one of the witches. As punishment, the witches gave the vampires some blood. Only this blood was spiked. They had put a rare powder in. It is only known to witches. The vampires drank this blood down fast. They then fell unconscious. When they had woken up, the witches were gone and so were their powers. They were now completely human again. The witches were still mad at the vampires. So they have cursed us. Now if we don't drink the 'blood' every 100 years, we will die. Even half vampires. So, we call it the Red Change Day. Because, well, it is red, obviously, and we change into humans."

Darren took a few minutes to himself to try and take all of this in. His face showed all of his emotions. It was confusion at first, then it turned to pure anger. "What. You mean...that...you guys change whenever you drink that?" he said through clenched teeth. He started to shake, but not from fear and confusion like before, no this time it was from pure hatred.

"Well, yes, but none of us like to take it. At all. It makes us feel vulnerable, which is why we take it when we are in the mountain, so we have protection from everything we normally would be able to handle and stay like this for about 24 hours," I said very calmly. I wanted him to calm down and be able to see it our way.

"Are you saying...THAT I COULD HAVE STAYED WITH MY FAMILY?"Darren shouted at me. And this time it did hurt my ears a little.

I sighed and tried to think of a response. The answer was yes, he could have stayed with his family if he took the Red Change every day. "Darren, please, I know what you are getting at, but I did not want you to know about this-"

"WHAT! WHY? BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I WANT TO GO BACK?" Darren yelled. "You took me when I was 11 years old. 11 years old. Do you know what I missed out on life? But if you told me about this potion thing, then I could have stayed with everybody that I loved. But NO. You had to keep me didn't you? Y'know what? Steve was right! You are the one that's evil! I HATE YOU!" Then he _spat in_ _my face._

Ouch. That hurt.

But before I could say even one more thing, Darren turned and ran out of there. The other vampires were unsure of how to react to this, so they just stared at me. I looked in the direction where Darren had run off to. I walked a little then stopped. "He just needs some time alone," I mumbled and walked off to my room.


End file.
